yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lyrilusc
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Lirilusc" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Lyrilusc", known as "Lyrical Luscinia" ( Ririkaru Rusukinia) in the OCG, is an archetype of Level/Rank 1 female WIND Winged Beast-Type monsters used by Lulu Obsidian in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Design Aparência Similar to the "Harpie" monsters, the "Lyrilusc" monsters consist of female monsters with bird features. They appear to wear a full-body costume based on the birds of their namesake. The Main Deck monsters have a child-like appearance, while the Extra Deck monsters have an adult-like appearance. Etimologia Its name in the OCG reference, Luscinia, is a genus of smallish passerine birds, but each of them belongs to different families of this genus. The base character used for its Japanese name "Lyrical Luscinia" ("LL") is similar to the one used for "Raidraptor" ("RR"), reflecting that these archetypes are used by the Obsidian siblings. The names for each Main Deck member contain both a blue mineral/gemstone and a passerine. The former may a reference to the fact that Lulu's Japanese name, Ruri, means "lapis lazuli". Membros Deck Principal Deck Adicional Estilo De Jogo The "Lyrilusc" archetype consists of Level 1 monsters focused on Rank 1 Xyz Summon tactics. They possess swarming and searching effects to aid quickly Summoning their Xyz Monster, "Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale", whose ATK and number of direct attacks quickly increase with the more monsters the player manages to gather to Summon it. With enough Xyz Materials, "Assembled Nightingale" can quickly OTK your opponent without much problem. Otherwise, it can be used as Fusion Material for "Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale", whose ATK and burn effect can also become massive depending on the number of Xyz Materials attached to the fused monsters. Fraqueza Despite their ability to quickly bring out their main powerhouse and massive protection against battle, targeting, and effect destruction, cards that can negate their effect or flip them face down such as Skill Drain or Swords of Concealing Light will shut them down. Cards Recomendados Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow * Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow * Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler * Battle Fader * D.D. Crow * Dark Simorgh * Jester Confit * Mystic Piper * Fusion Parasite * Raidraptor - Last Strix * Sonic Chick * Steelswarm Cell * Turbo Booster Monstros Espírito * Kinka-byo Monstros Reguladores * Glow-Up Bulb * Mirror Resonator * Unknown Synchron * Windwitch - Snow Bell Monstros Pêndulo * Pendulumucho Monstros de Fusão * Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale * Invoked Raidjin Monstros Sincro * Formula Synchron * Mist Bird Clausolas Monstros Xyz * Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale * Lyrilusc - Recite Starling * Downerd Magician * Ghostrick Dullahan * Number 13: Embodiment of Crime * Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment * Number 54: Lion Heart * Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon * Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon * Sylvan Princessprite * Number F0: Utopic Future Magias * Harpie's Feather Duster (OCG only) * Inferno Reckless Summon * One for One * Overlay Capture * Overlay Regen * Quill Pen of Gulldos * Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force * Stoic Challenge * Swallow's Nest * Where Arf Thou? Armadilhas * Harpie's Feather Storm * Icarus Attack * Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi * Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Decks De Exemplo Official "Lyrilusc" Deck Monstros de Efeito * D.D. Crow x2 * Jester Confit x2 * Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow x3 * Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow x3 * Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler x3 * Raidraptor - Last Strix x3 * Raidraptor - Pain Lanius Monstros Espírito * Kinka-byo x2 Monstros Reguladores * Windwitch - Snow Bell x2 Monstros Pêndulo * Pendulumucho * Performapal Trump Witch Monstros de Fusão * Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale Monstros Xyz * Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale x3 * Lyrilusc - Recite Starling x2 * Number 54: Lion Heart * Number 77: The Seven Sins x2 * Number F0: Utopic Future * Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon x2 Magias * Harpie's Feather Duster * Hidden Armory * Monster Reborn * One for One * Pot of Desires x2 * Psychic Blade * Swallow's Nest x2 * Twin Twisters x2 * Unstable Evolution * Where Arf Thou? x3 Armadilhas * Harpie's Feather Storm x2 Categoria:Arquétipos